Geoffrey Rush
Geoffrey Roy Rush, (born July 6, 1951), is an Australian Academy Award and Emmy Award-winning actor. An acclaimed actor, he started his career in Australian theater, had appeared in over 70 theatrical productions and more than 20 feature films. He is one of the few people who has won the "Triple Crown of Acting": an Academy Award, a Tony Award and an Emmy Award. He has won one Academy Award for acting (from four nominations), three British Academy Film Awards (from five nominations), two Golden Globe Awards and four Screen Actors Guild Awards. He is the foundation President of the Australian Academy of Cinema and Television Arts. He was the 2012 Australian of the Year. Geoffrey Rush portrayed Hector Barbossa in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' films and the Disneyland ride. Biography Early life Geoffrey Rush was born in Toowoomba, Queensland, to Merle (née Kiehne), a department store sales assistant, and Roy Baden Rush, an accountant for the Royal Australian Air Force. His parents divorced when he was five and his mother subsequently took him to live with her parents in suburban Brisbane. Before he began his acting career, Rush attended Everton Park State High School. He also has an arts degree from the University of Queensland. While at university, he was talent-spotted by Queensland Theatre Company (QTC) in Brisbane. He then studied at the Jacques Lecoq School of Mime, Movement and Theater in Paris. Returning to Australia, Rush began his career with QTC in 1971, appearing in 17 productions. In 1975, Rush went to Paris for two years and studied mime, movement and theatre at the L'École Internationale de Théâtre Jacques Lecoq, before returning to resume his stage career with QTC. In 1979, he shared an apartment with actor Mel Gibson for four months while they co-starred in a stage production of Waiting for Godot. Career Stage career Rush made his theatre debut in the QTC's production of Wrong Side of the Moon. He worked with the QTC for four years, appearing in roles ranging across classical plays & pantomime, from Juno and the Paycock to Hamlet on Ice. Following these, Rush left for Paris where he studied further. Rush's acting credits include Shakespeare's plays, The Winter's Tale (with the State Theatre Company of South Australia in 1987 at The Playhouse in Adelaide), and Troilus and Cressida (at the Old Museum Building in 1989). He also appeared in an on-going production of Oscar Wilde's The Importance of Being Earnest as John Worthing (Ernest) (in which his wife, Jane Menelaus, appeared as Gwendolen). In September 1998, Rush played the title role in the Beaumarchais play The Marriage of Figaro for the QTC. This was the opening production of the Optus Playhouse, at the Queensland Performing Arts Centre at South Bank in Brisbane. A pun on Geoffrey Rush's name (and the circumstances), was used in the opening prologue of the play with the comment that the "Optus Playhouse was opening with a Rush". Rush has appeared on stage for the Brisbane Arts Theatre and in many other theatre venues. He has also worked as a theatre director. In 2007, he starred as King Berenger in a production of Eugène Ionesco's Exit the King at the Malthouse Theatre in Melbourne and Company B in Sydney, directed by Neil Armfield. For this performance, he received a Helpmann Award nomination for best male actor in a play. Rush made his Broadway debut in a restaging of Exit the King under Malthouse Theatre's touring moniker Malthouse Melbourne. This restaging featured a new American cast including Susan Sarandon. The show opened on 26 March 2009 at the Ethel Barrymore Theatre. Rush won the Outer Critics Circle Award, Theatre World Award, Drama Desk Award, the Distinguished Performance Award from the Drama League Award and the 2009 Tony Award for Best Performance by a Leading Actor in a Play. In 2011, Rush played the lead in a theatrical adaptation of Nikolai Gogol's short atory The Diary of a Madman at the Brooklyn Academy of Music. Rush won for this role Helpmann Award and was nominated for the Drama Desk Award. From November 2011, Rush played the role of Lady Bracknell in the Melbourne Theatre Company production of The Importance of Being Earnest. Other actors from the 1988 production include Jane Menelaus, this time as Miss Prism, and Bob Hornery, who had played Canon Chasuble, as the two butlers. Film career Multiple-award-winning actor Geoffrey Rush was catapulted to fame with his starring role in director Scott Hicks' feature Shine, for which he won an Academy Award for Best Actor, a Golden Globe, SAG, BAFTA, Film Critics' Circle of Australia Award, Broadcast Film Critics, AFI and New York and Los Angeles Film Critics' Awards. In addition, Rush won an Emmy, a Golden Globe and a Screen Actors Guild Award for his captivating performance as the title character in HBO Films' The Life and Death of Peter Sellers. He also earned an Academy Award nomination for his performance in Philip Kaufman's Quills and an Academy Award nomination and Golden Globe nomination for his role in Shakespeare in Love. His other film credit include The Weinstein Company's The King's Speech, in which he stars as the speech therapist Lionel Logue and also serves as the executive producer. He won the BAFTA Award for Best Supporting Actor and earned an Academy Award nomination, a Golden Globe nomination and a SAG nomination for his performance. Other film credits include The Warrior's Way, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Munich, Elizabeth: The Golden Age, Candy, Intolerable Cruelty, Finding Nemo, Ned Kelly (with future Pirates costar Orlando Bloom), Lantana, Frida, The Tailor of Panama, House on Haunted Hill, Mystery Men, Les Miserables, A Little Bit of Soul, Children of the Revolution, On Our Selection, Twelfth Night, Oscar and Lucinda and Starstruck. Pirates of the Caribbean Films An Academy Award winner heralded for tackling profound characters in momentous projects, Geoffrey Rush's best known role was his acclaimed portrayal of Captain Hector Barbossa, one of the most wickedly beloved characters of the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' series. Although Barbossa was originally killed in the first film The Curse of the Black Pearl, the character was resurrected in a surprise last-minute appearance in the second film, Dead Man's Chest, setting his return in future installments. In the majority of credits and promotional material, the character was mostly referred to as either "Captain Barbossa" or simply "Barbossa"; only Johnny Depp had given the character the first name "Hector" while joking with Rush on set,The Curse of the Black Pearl Audio Commentary with Director Gore Verbinski and Actor Johnny Depp though later used more prominently as of At World's End. Reflecting on his work, Geoffrey Rush had liked the idea that Barbossa's character seemed to evolved over the course of the four films. When asked about the best part of his involvement in the franchise: :The best part, for me, has been that the writers have managed to give an evolution to the character. He started out as this spat out from hell villain who was the bad guy and an evil dude. And in the course of the subsequent films, he used those particular powers to become a politician, brokering a G20 summit of Pirate Lords. In the last film, he went over to the other side and worked for the king. So, on that level, it feels as though I'm going into a new terrain each time, which is terrific.Geoffrey Rush Talks THE EYE OF THE STORM and Pirates of the Caribbean 5 - Collider.com ''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' .]] For The Curse of the Black Pearl, Geoffrey Rush enhanced the entire project by starring opposite Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow's nemesis, the dastardly Captain Hector Barbossa. In the film, Barbossa was a scheming brigand with a pompous air, forced to live in a netherworld between human life and skeletal demise. "We needed an equally accomplished actor to play Johnny's adversary," explains producer Jerry Bruckheimer. "Geoffrey Rush is enormously talented and is known for playing a vast array of characters. We were lucky that he had a break in his schedule and wanted to be part of this project. Geoffrey's Barbossa is the quintessential villain; it's a treat to watch him become the character."Pirates of the Caribbean presskit, accessed Dec 9, 2006 Although Rush and Depp had only a handful of scenes with one another during the six-month shoot, it was immediately clear from their interaction that there is a long and sordid history between Jack Sparrow and Barbossa—and a mutual admiration between the actors. "Geoffrey's a very interesting actor, a renegade," says Depp. "I love his work. He never sticks his neck out in quite the same way. He likes to throw ideas out there and try new things, and so do I. This was just as important as any other truly serious, heavy film for Geoffrey; he didn't hold anything back. He's deeply committed, which is one of the reasons I was excited to work with him." In an effort to find out what makes the wicked Barbossa tick, Rush created a rich and elaborate backstory for the character, to explain who and what he is, as the thoughtful actor prepared for the role. "Pirates of that age tended to come from England's West Country, and I decided that Barbossa's mother was Irish," says Rush, who perfected the pirate's accent, at once musical and terrifying, with dialect coach Barbara Berkery. "I put together this story together that when he was about thirteen, Barbossa ran away to sea because he came from a background of poverty. And he would have been on ships where he would have seen very grand cabins and the captains living in spacious and elegant quarters. And he thought, that's where I want to be."Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean, p71. "He achieved the position of captain by being a mutinous first mate, and taking over the Black Pearl and claiming it as his own," he says. "I think Barbossa is actually quite smart," Rush continues. "That's probably why he's survived, because he used preemptive logic to map out his plans and deceive people. He pretends to be a gentleman of the sea, but he is a dirty old cunning rogue."Becoming Barbossa, The Curse of the Black Pearl featurette Rush speculates that Barbossa may have, at one time early in his life, had "very earnest desires to be a man of the sea. But he realized pretty quickly that you could actually get a lot more if you broke the rules, lied to people, killed a few people and took over. Maybe that's the innate fantasy people have about being a pirate." Rush said Barbossa then became greedy, with horrible social pretensions, saying, "And you don't get to be in Barbossa's position of power by being a fool. He's cunning, wily, and manipulative." Another key thing Rush had to answer to himself was how did Barbossa remain being the captain, mostly because he was one of the oldest pirates on board. "I thought, this guy has got to be a crack swordsman, and a very nasty, dirty fighter. He didn't go to finishing school with an épée; he probably had a sword on his belt from the time he was about 13, and he just knew how to hack off heads." Rush also pointed out that when Barbossa pulled his sword out, "even big guys cower away." Rush was among the actors who complimented Bob Anderson's work as the film's sword master. "Bob understood acting with the sword," says Geoffrey Rush, who primarily trained with a cutlass. "He said, 'Just because it gets faster doesn't mean it's better.' The beats in between and the games that you play eyeball to eyeball are just as important as fast, dazzling work. He was great to have around." As an actor, Geoffrey Rush loved props as they defined a character by certain physical objects that they might handle. In this film, he was given "two of the best props you could ever have been given." One was his ship, the Black Pearl, which told alot about Barbossa's character, where he stood, and what he controlled. The other prop was in a sound stage #2 at the Walt Disney Studios, where an entire massive underground cavern with a lake was built. Rush was used to do the low-budget films and didn't get that spectacular, and felt the world around him and seeing it filmed with forty or fifty mean pirates was really thrilling. Of the animal actors, Rush worked with by two identical Cabochon monkeys, a female and a male, whose naturally white faces had to be darkened with vegetable dye to make them look more evil and spooky. "The monkey was sort of like my id," laughs Geoffrey Rush. "The monkey is actually the smartest person in the film, because he never loses sight of the goal. Everyone else has human frailty and betrayal and jealousy and vanity; but the monkey knows we need to get each and every last medallion back into that case." But the monkey had to do more than just spend time with Rush. Watching the actor at every stage as he got into his costume so that the animal understood that he was still working with Geoffrey, but just in character, was just one part of a very specific training process. "I was trained to have no relationship with the monkey, even though on film it looks as though we actually have a deep, rather symbiotic rapport," explains Rush. "The monkey worked always with the trainer—she didn't care that I existed. I thought, great, my co-star is difficult!" On the subject of Barbossa's role in the film, Geoffrey Rush said, "I suppose if I stand outside and look at it, I go, 'Well, yes, you're playing the villain.' But somehow, from the inside, I was playing the hero. Because his dream was that we will lift this curse, I will have a fabulous prize pirate bride, and I will live happily ever after as a very rich rogue. Doesn't work out like that, for the villain." Rush described Barbossa's death of getting shot in the heart "kind of a tough break for him."JHM: Geoffrey Rush isn't rushing to exit Disney's "Pirates of the Caribbean" film franchise ''Dead Man's Chest'' and At World's End Since The Curse of the Black Pearl was such a huge hit during its release, Geoffrey Rush wasn't surprised to learn that Disney and Bruckheimer were planning on making more Pirates of the Caribbean movies. But then came the call from director Gore Verbinski, who told Rush that they're shooting the second and third films together and that Barbossa was going to be brought back, "partly voodoo magic, partly movie magic." Roars of approval greet Barbossa's sensational surprise appearance at the last seconds of Dead Man's Chest—finally slaking his appetite by lustily chomping on a sweet, juicy apple, his (undead) pet monkey on his shoulder.Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean, p.71 The actor was quite pleased to bring Barbossa back to life in Dead Man's Chest, particularly since he sees the films as considerably more than just popcorn entertainment, especially for younger viewers. "I've always felt that the film has got a great nineteenth century Dickensian sort of dimension to it, where you're not following just one or two stories. The payoffs become even richer in At World's End when even more characters are introduced. With Barbossa's return, you have a complex series of adventures. In At World's End these pirates have had their Golden Age of being free spirits, where they're not beholden to any government or national boundaries. And there is a definite awareness among them that this world is changing, becoming a much more mercantile environment. With characters like Captain Jack and Barbossa, there's a sort of reluctant, mutual admiration society because they both realize that they're survivors." Rush was also pleased that Barbossa became more of a politician, because he didn't have to play the character the same way as the first film.Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean, p.72 Rush liked the idea that, because Tia Dalma had brought Hector back from the dead, he was now indebted to her. And in order to repay that debt, Barbossa had to gather the nine Pirate Lords and convince them to release Calypso. Because Barbossa was no longer the villain of the Pirates franchise, additional characters had to be invented, including Cutler Beckett and Davy Jones. Geoffrey Rush also praised Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio for the idea of expanding the world by adding a sea monster and including Singapore and Asia," Rush said. "That was such a smart move on Ted & Terry's part. Exploring the mythology of pirate folklore. Rather than just sticking with the swashbuckling, drinking-rum-on-the-high seas end of the spectrum." Some of Rush's first scenes were shot at Black Point Beach on St. Vincent and Capucine Point on Dominica, where the very first scenes shot on the [[Sunset (ship)|re-designed and re-built Black Pearl]]—which had sailed almost 2,000 nautical miles from the Steiner Shipyard in Bayou La Batre, Alabama—were filmed, re-uniting Depp and Rush. One of the last scenes filmed was the Maelstrom battle, "The Maelstrom is like the biblical whirlpool from hell, and we're shooting it the way Cecil B. DeMille probably would have," says Geoffrey Rush. "It's absolutely massive." ''On Stranger Tides'' On September 2009, after Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides was announced, Geoffrey Rush revealed to MTV that he had been told to keep his schedule open for a possible start to filming in Spring 2010. Rush said, "They're waiting for the screenplay writers to put together something that's beyond the trilogy, take it off into a new direction so that it's fresh and hopefully really interesting for an audience, that they're not going to just sausage-machine out something else, which wouldn't be so good."Geoffrey Rush Says He's Planning To Shoot 'Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides' In The Spring - MTV Movies Blog On March 2010, producer Jerry Bruckheimer confirmed Geoffrey Rush's return and that they start filming in June.EXCLUSIVE: 'Pirates 4' Producer Jerry Bruckheimer Confirms Geoffrey Rush Return, Penelope Cruz As Blackbeard's Daughter - MTV Movies Blog Returning for the fourth time as Hector Barbossa, Geoffrey Rush said: :"I was very excited when I heard that there was going to be a fourth film because I love working with Johnny. I find the Jack Sparrow-Barbossa ongoing conflict very delightful to engage in. And Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio seem to constantly come up with something new. You know, I thought that after the first three—in which they'd explored every possibility from the world of swashbuckling, including buried treasure, the Aztec curse, and big, Wagnerian dimensions of sea monsters, gods and goddesses, and the East India Trading Company—that there would be nothing else left about the Golden Age of Piracy, or the mythology associated around it, for them to write about. But I hadn't thought about Blackbeard...or mermaids!"POTC4 Presskit On having Penélope Cruz as Angelica, Geoffrey Rush noted, "Having Penélope on the film is absolutely fantastic, because I've always felt that it would be great for there to be a wild, erratic, deeply attractive, sexy female pirate that's Jack Sparrow's match. She's fiery, very feisty and very precise in her work." Rush was quick to credit Pirates co-star Johnny Depp with Barbossa's role in On Stranger Tides. "Johnny is supposedly the one - while they were developing for the script for this sequel - who insisted that Barbossa play a big part in 'On Stranger Tides' proceedings," Rush explained. "He loves those scenes where Barbossa and Sparrow are going back and forth, bickering like an old married couple. And I have to admit that I find those scenes fun to play too." Depp stated that was how he and Geoffrey "approached it from day one," and that Geoffrey constantly investigated the possibilities of a scene, adding that "It's always fresh, always new, always interesting with Geoffrey." On Jack and Barbossa's long and storied past and relationship with one another, he adds, "If these two could actually collaborate and not lock horns all the time, they would be the most fantastic, unstoppable team.Disney Second Screen: Pirates Of The Caribbean On Stranger Tides But they're worlds apart because Barbossa is purely a strategic thinker, but not the brightest person, I should think. Jack bobs along the river of life, improvising, taking huge daring risks which always pay off for him, even if he's being blown from one ship to another. He always lands and ends up looking like Bugs Bunny leaning against the mast. And it will ever thus be so, so that's a really fantastic actorial dynamic to engage with." When Geoffrey Rush got the script for On Stranger Tides, he was pleased to see that the screenwriters had not only continued to grow the Pirates world but also extended Hector's journey. "The other thing that is very pleasing to me as an actor," continues Rush, "is that Barbossa has been increasingly revealed in each successive film. And in 'On Stranger Tides,' by the very fact that, deep in his nature, Barbossa is a very calculating survivor, he's got himself onto what he thinks is a very satisfying pension plan: because he's not getting any younger, he's joined forces with King George and has become a privateer. In the third film, he had already revealed more of his devious, self-serving politician-type qualities, and not just being a mangy, old pirate." "Which - historically - is kind of true. By 40, 50 years into the golden age of piracy, the various crowned heads of Europe were starting to look around, wondering who were the go-to guys. The pirates who can bring in the booty which we can then take, rather than having them taking it from us." Rush also referred to Barbossa becoming a privateer as a "retirement package", and believed that Barbossa's desire to be accepted into high society was consistent with the way that Hector had been portrayed in the Pirates series. "I've always felt that, even from the very first film, that Barbossa has had delusions of grandeur. I mean, just look at this character's costume. His pirate uniform was that of a gentleman from 50 years before. I had the King Charles the Second look with the big hat and frock coat," Rush laughed. "Barbossa's vain and arrogant and pompous enough to think that he actually does belong in the court. Which - as an actor - makes this character an awful lot of fun to play." Rush also dealt with an even greater change in Barbossa: a peg leg where a real one used to be, revealed to have been lost in an off-screen encounter with Blackbeard. "In the 18th century, they basically got you very drunk, sawed your leg off and replaced it with a bit of wood from an old piano or something," notes the actor. Given that was going to change the way that he portrayed the character, Rush initially explored the idea of strapping his real leg up to his back and out of sight (a la Robert Newton playing Long John Silver in Treasure Island) for the whole shoot so that he could then play Barbossa while wearing an actual wooden leg. He worked with a professional prosthetic guy in Australia, and hoped they'd be able to do it. But Rush added, "He told me "You know, it takes contemporary amputees about 18 months to 2 years to retrain their minds to find balance and equilibrium. Because you're not standing. You've got a ghost leg," Rush stated. "So I went to Rob Marshall & Penny Rose, the costume designer, and said 'I'll act the leg.' And everyone was in agreement. They said 'We'll give you a blue stocking to wear on that leg which the FX guys can then remove later in post-production." And so, while the production team considered a prop peg leg to be put over Rush's leg, the tight schedule caused it to be replaced with a blue-screen stocking that was replaced digitally, with a knob on the shoe to give Rush a reference for his walk.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Audio commentary with director Rob Marshall and Executive Producer John DeLuca Rush was positive on Barbossa having lost a leg, as he considered the disability made him "angrier, more forceful, more resilient as a character", and had to work with the stunt team for an accurate portrayal of the limp and usage of crutch, particularly during swordfighting scenes.Legends of On Stranger Tides - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Blu-ray As with other cast and crew members, Geoffrey Rush started work in Kauai, Hawaii. The second day of shooting was the scene with Barbossa and poison frog collection.WORDPLAY/Archives/"We Sail With the Tide" by Terry Rossio And for good measure, Geoffrey Rush hosted a screening of Blue Hawaii for several of his friends in his Kauai hotel room. "We recast every part in the film with actors from 'Pirates'," recalls screenwriter Terry Rossio, "and, of course, Elvis would be Johnny Depp!" When production went to Oahu, one of Rush's scenes were filmed on Halona Cove, the beach where they shot From Here to Eternity, where Rush "kicked a dead mermaid." Speaking of the mermaids, Geoffrey Rush was thrilled with the way they turned out in On Stranger Tides. "Look, I know that CG is part & parcel of that whole film making process, especially with these big commercial summer release films. But sometimes when filmmakers use too much CG, it then give their movies a slightly synthetic look," Rush explained. "But the mermaids that Rob & Jerry came up with for 'On Stranger Tides,' I totally believed in them. To me, they were so painterly. Like grand old master paintings of sirens on rocks and things. Really quite beautiful. And feral." Recalling Barbossa's notable appreciation for green apples in the first three Pirates films, Geoffrey Rush suggested that for a scene in On Stranger Tides, Barbossa would again eat a green apple, but having adopted sophisticated pretensions, would eat it delicately sliced, from a fine plate, with proper silverware. Prior to the press screening of On Stranger Tides, Geoffrey Rush hadn't seen much footage from the film. "You have to remember that the 'Pirates 4' characters are on three different boats. The Spanish and the Queen Anne's Revenge and there there's the Providence all heading towards the Fountain of Youth," Geoffrey explained. "So when I saw the press screening on Tuesday night at the El Capitan, I was absolutely enthralled to see what everybody else was doing when I had my days off." A Fifth Pirates When asked if he hoped to return as Hector Barbossa again in the fifth Pirates film, Geoffrey Rush concluded, "If they keep shapeshifting this character, absolutely. In fact, given the way things leave off in 'Pirates 4,' maybe the story will now come full circle and I'll get to play a villain again. Who knows? All I know is that - blue stocking and all - the character of Barbossa is still great fun to play." Rush also said on what may happen to Barbossa: :"Well, Barbossa is left with the best moment of career achievement. At the end of the first one he’s killed, at the end of second one he comes back, at the end of the third one he thinks he has the map of the Fountain of Youth but it has a big hole in it. So where they go in five with Barbossa being the king of the world? He could turn into James Cameron, I don’t know. He could lose that power or compound that power. His megalomania could explode in horrific ways."Geoffrey Rush On 'Pirates' 4: Jack Sparrow Has Met His Match - Parade On September 2012, Rush said that the script is being developed with great care and consideration, adding that they can't start without knowing that the script is in good shape. "But, as to when it will go, I know nothing." On December 2014, Rush confirmed his return for the fifth installment, where his and Depp's characters were "at the heart of it and there's a whole new set of story lines." Rush also complimented producer Jerry Bruckheimer and praised the Norwegian directing team Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg.'He knows Australia quite well!': Geoffrey Rush says Johnny Depp enjoyed secret trips to Austrailia | Daily Mail Online 's head.]] The Ride To coincide with the release of Dead Man's Chest, enhancements were made to the Pirates of the Caribbean attractions at the Disney Parks unveiled on July 7, 2006. Among the enhancements was Geoffrey Rush reprising his role as Captain Barbossa by lending his voice to an Audio-Animatronic with Rush's likeness installed. The realistic animatronic figure of Captain Barbossa was added on the pirate galleon Wicked Wench, which appeared in the cannon-blasting scene where the ship was bombarding a fort on-shore. His voice would be heard, with "The Medallion Calls" playing in the background, as guests pass through the battle scene of the attraction. In one of his going on the ride around the release of On Stranger Tides, Geoffrey Rush said of Barbossa on the ride, "It's really good."Disney Second Screen: Pirates Of The Caribbean On Stranger Tides Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' - Barbossa *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' - Barbossa *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' - Barbossa *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' - Barbossa *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' - Barbossa *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (ride) - Captain Barbossa External links * * Notes and references ru:Джеффри Раш Category:Real-world actors